User blog:Lyndongwapo/Reyn, the Cheater
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 30 |mana= 412 (+55.25) |manaregen= 7.75 (+0.72) |attack = 70 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 450 (+73.25) |damage= 62.15 (+3.82) |range = 150 |armor = 29.65 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.644 (+0.351%) |healthregen = 6.45 (+0.72) |ms = 355 }} Reyn is a custom template champion in League of Legends and one of the students of Piltover Academy. As the weakest intelligent of all the student, he tends to cheat than study. A borrowed intelligence makes him better than other students, but still he can't beat the one whom he cheat. He did invent a Hex-Weapon of himself, a Retractable Ball Point Pen which serves as his weapon on fights, which the point of a pen is as sharp as blade this is used as a conjunction with a normal notebook. But the thing is, the Ink of pen can trigger to slice things, to trigger he just click the top of Pen. For example, if Reyn draw a line in the surface, on trigger, the ink will trigger to slice the drawn part of surface. Reyn can draw in the phase of Air. He came from Enoan family, that mimics abilities, and all of his mimicked ability is jotted down on his note, so that he can easily recall the one he mimicked. Abilities When Reyn deal damage to the enemy champion they are marked, which he mimics a 10% of marked target's Present Total AD and AP. This skill will increase it's mimic effect to the target champion he targeted by Ultimate:Copycat, and after he transform to copied enemy champion this passive's effect is nullified. }} }} Reyn stays in place, then summoner can draw the path of Reyn in which his cursor is directed inside the cast range. |description2= Reyn dashes at following the path created, which then deal Magic Damage to all unit it encounter. |leveling= units |leveling2= |cost= 100 |costtype=mana |range= units }} }} Reyn passively leave a trail of ink from his pen to his path. This ink will only be visible if Reyn is visible to them. Each unit length of ink lasts in over 3.5 seconds. |description2= Reyn will click the top of his pen, activating the ink left in the path. All unit along the path of ink will be , deals Physical Damage and slows them by 75% in over 1.25 seconds. |leveling= units |leveling2= |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Reyn's next Basic Attack or Ability will Mark the enemy champion target with his ink in over 10 seconds. If Reyn deal damage by basic attack or ability, a percentage of damage for EACH unit hit will be directed to the marked unit. He can only mark a single unit at a time, and when using ability the first enemy champion hit is marked. Enemy Champion can reduce the duration of mark by 1 second for every attack or ability they land on Reyn. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 110 |costtype= mana }} | }} Targeting an enemy will transform himself into that champion and he also copy the ablities of the target in over 4 second duration. Duration is increased by 1 second for every Finished Item is purchased up to a maximum of 6 seconds bonus duration. This will proc on his Passive:Quick Mimic and the effect of mimicking of AD and AP is increased, and it will lasts until transformation ends. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= 650 units }} | }} Lore Reyn was one of my favourite Piltover Student, a nuisance in school and a enthusiastic type of kid. He loves prank and love to cheat especially during in exam. Since Piltover was a school of intelligent student and was only selected students, Reyn is the only one selected not about his brain capacity but to his cleverness ability. Mimickry is his specialty that inherited from his clan. He hates all lessons and he has no specialty in any field of subjects. His friend is Xander, also known as the of school and Jim the . Category:Custom champions